Augmentation Experimentation
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: An owner of an android girl decides to make a few adjustments to her body to have some fun


Jack scratched his hair and went over the sheet of paper in his hand one more time. He nodded and put the sheet down just as he heard a pair of heavy footsteps approaching the kitchen. He just hoped this would work right, and nothing would go wrong.

"You called, Master?" A fairly short girl entered the kitchen and walked towards Jack who was at the counter. Jack went over her figure, checking the screws in her neck and that other joints hadn't loosened over time.

"Indeed I did, Amy. I've gone over a few modifications, and I'm going to try them out on you. Usually this isn't the best code of practise for an android girl, but I'm sure you'll do fine.

"Y-you're going to experiment on me?" Amy buzzed a little as her mind processed the information.

"Correct. I feel that throughout our relationship we haven't tried out much, so this will be all new to you." Jack pulled out a futuristic looking remote from his pocket and held it tight. "I hope you don't mind, but when I powered you down I had to make a few adjustments."

"I don't feel any different, Master." Amy replied.

"Oho, not yet." Jack grinned as he pressed a button on the remote, Amy stood still and suddenly she looked down to see her bust expanding. Jack watched with joy as her t-shirt started to stretch out over her expanding breasts. "Yes! The augmentation is working!"

"A-ahh Master they're getting pretty big!" Amy felt her chest getting heavier as her breasts continued to grow.

"Nonsense, we're just getting started!" Jack drooled as Amy's growing bosom continued to expand, so much so that her shirt was tearing under the pressure. Jack reckoned now they were much more than just a handful from staring at them, as they hung out far from her chest sagging naturally. Eventually they stopped growing as Jack used the remote again.

"M-master they're a bit heavy." Amy tried lifting her huge breasts, but found it near impossible, they spilled out of her small hands as she tried to control the overflow of soft flesh.

"Don't worry, it gets better for you." Jack stood behind Amy and he tore the rest of the shirt setting her massive breasts free, they bounced into show, and her pink thick nipples were standing erect. "I've also altered your erogenous zone sensors, and increased the sensitivity tenfold. So when I do this." Amy let out a moan as Jack suddenly squeezed one of her breasts. Amy felt her legs go weak and she nearly collapsed, but Jack caught her.

"Master that felt so good! Please do it again!" Without needing to be asked twice, Jack began kneading Amy's large breasts in his hands. He pressed his waist into her rear, feeling his bulge sink between her butt. Amy moaned more and more enticing Jack to pleasure her. He squeeze one of her thick nipples sharply, and Amy let out another moan as she came instantaneously.

"Wow they're really responsive! Time to have some fun!"

"Master, I have made secretions in my sexual reproductive system." Amy spoke.

"Don't worry. I'll sort it out later, as for now." Jack knelt Amy down on the ground, and he stripped himself save for his t-shirt. Jack then reached over for a bottle of lube he'd brought down earlier, and he smeared some all over Amy's breasts. She started moaning again, blushing fully red as Jack massaged the lube into her breasts.

"I've made them nice and warm for you, Master. Please, use my breasts to satisfy your sexual needs!" Amy cradled her bosom under her arms and Jack happily slid his cock between them.

"Ahh, so warm and lifelike!" He moaned as Amy started moving.

"Initiating massage." Amy started rubbing her breasts around Jack's cock sandwiching it between them. Jack let out another moan as Amy's mammaries rubbed over his sensitive tip. She squeezed them around his penis watching it disappear inside her cleavage and reappear repeatedly.

"Ahh, good girl you're making good progress with your upgrade!" Amy felt the pleasure also, and it encouraged her to squeeze her breasts harder around Jack's dick.

"Initialising vaginal simulation." Amy buried Jack's cock deep below her boobs and started moving them up and down. Jack bit his lip in pleasure from the titfuck he was receiving from his android pet's massive breasts. Amy began pinching and squeezing her nipples, moaning in unison with Jack as her breasts hugged around his shaft. She sped up a little and started to feel Jack throbbing between her big tits. "Master, I'm going to secrete again!" Amy doubled her speed, and soon enough she let out another loud moan as she came once more.

Jack felt her soft flesh rub all over his head, and when he could take no more of the warm pleasing sensation he burst into orgasm. Amy kept his penis squashed tight between her big boobs until Jack's orgasm had passed. She looked down and set Jack's penis free, noticing her breasts were covered in his seed. Amy reached for a cloth and started cleaning herself up as Jack caught his breath.

"Amazing, these tits are lovely. I can't believe it worked!" Jack walked over to Amy and started undressing her. She blushed as Jack removed her panties, and her pussy was still secreting lubricating fluids. "I need to make some adjustments here too." Jack grinned as he took out the remote again.

"Amy, on the counter!" She nodded and sat up on the kitchen counter. Jack pressed another button, and watched as Amy's labia started to puff up. Jack increased the volume until her pussy couldn't be seen between her fat mons. Jack came close and squeezed Amy's puffy pussy lips making her moan and blush. "For servicing me with your breasts, I shall reward you!"

Amy's eyes lit up at once.

"Yes, I love rewards! You make me so happy Master! What must I do now?" Instead of replying, Jack spread Amy's thick labia and stretched her pussy open.

"Hmm, you've been getting quite loose over the past few days." Jack poked around making Amy squirm.

"T-that's because of Master and his large apparatus." She blushed again.

"Then tighten yourself!" Jack spread her pussy again, and Amy nodded. Soon enough the hole appeared much smaller than before. Jack pushed his cock head between Amy's puffy lips and started rubbing it over her tiny hole. "Now for the good part."

"W-wait, Master," he gave her a few seconds. "I've secreted extra fluids for you, and it's nice and warm inside. Please use my sexual orifice to pleasure yourself!" Jack slid in, but it was hard getting the head to fit in Amy's tiny love hole. Jack held on tight and pushed in harder, and Amy moaned with delight as the head spread her pussy once more. Jack moaned with pleasure as Amy's synthetic pussy folds squeezed hard around his cock. Jack went balls deep and Amy's breasts squashed against him.

"Kiss me." Jack demanded, Amy opened her mouth and accepted Jack's tongue. Their lips touched and Jack started to thrust inside his android's tight nethers. Her insides clenched tight around his sliding cock, lubricating and massaging the head as it rubbed deep inside. They broke the kiss and Amy locked eyes with Jack as he thrusted harder into her.

"Master, I want to pleasure you more!" At once Jack could feel Amy's pussy sucking hard on his rigid penis. As it slid out, her suction mechanism pulled him right back into her inviting, tight hot pussy. Jack felt himself melt inside Amy, and he closed his eyes as his hips bucked into her, letting out another soft moan.

"Incredible." Jack panted. He loved feeling Amy's puffy lips cushion his thrusts as his cock spread them apart. Amy hugged Jack closer to her breasts, and he started rocking his hips faster.

"I-increasing suction, Master. Let my sexual orifice suck the pleasure from your big apparatus!"

"I still need to work on your dirty language pack." Jack moaned again as Amy's vag sucked his penis back in all the way up to the base. Her fluids overflowed as Jack's cock pumped in and out of her warm, tight pussy. Jack lowered his head and began sucking on Amy's thick nipple. She moaned harder and leaned back a little as Jack bit her nipple between his teeth.

"Ah, Master I'm too sensitive, I'll secrete again!" Amy wailed.

"Don't cum yet!" Jack warned, moaning into her breast.

"Ah, Master must secrete first! In that case, initialise vibration!" At once Jack felt Amy's pussy vibrating softly and doubling the pleasure for him. "I-initialise massage." As well as the powerful suction of her cunt, Amy's folds began squeezing in rhythm around Jack's thrusting cock added with the subtle vibration.

"F-fuck!" Jack moaned loudly and bit his lip as Amy sucked him balls deep inside.

"I must pleasure Master, I must make Master feel good!" Amy moaned again receiving another bite to her nipple, she intensified the massage and Jack could feel her vibrating wet, hot walls milking him hard. His penis was sucked back and forth, being squeezed down as soon as it passed through Amy's tight, warm hole only to be pleasured even more by gentle suction and her tingly vibrations. Amy increased the temperature making Jack moan again as he felt his cock lovingly melt between her stimulating folds.

"I can't handle much more, it feels too good, she's gone overboard!"

"Master, please secrete in me! I want to suck your apparatus inside of me and feel it release!" Jack resumed sucking Amy's breasts and without warning gave her other one a hard squeeze. Amy's eyes lit up again and she screamed as her pussy went into a spasm of convulsions with Jack's cock buried all the way up inside. Jack howled as he felt Amy's tight hole squeeze around his throbbing shaft, and it began sucking and squeezing him hard as he came inside. Jack felt his cum being milked as Amy's upper half squirmed about.

Jack nearly passed out from being milked during his orgasm. He felt one last spurt, and sighed loudly with relief as Amy's pussy loosened its grip on him.

"That was incredible!" Jack opened his eyes and looked down, but Amy wasn't moving. Her eyes had gone dark with no life in them. Jack reached behind Amy's head and flipped a panel open. He felt for a button and pushed it in with a toothpick he found on the counter.

"E-series Realdoll model 357-413-23 boot sequence initialise. Loading settings. Warning, unexpected shutdown occurred recovering from last safe state." Amy's eyes soon came to life again and she moved. "Ahh, Master that secretion felt amazing!"

"So much that you overloaded your memory chip and crashed!" Jack chuckled. "But wow you did good!" Amy blushed and smiled as Jack pulled out, and his seed spilled from Amy's tiny hole.

"Ah, Master should I clean up!?" Jack shook his head no and instead watched the rest of the creampie drip into the floor. "What do I do now, Master?"

"We have more augmentations to make!" Jack stood Amy up, and he turned her so her backside was facing him. Jack grinned again as he pressed another button. Amy looked curiously behind her, and could see her hips widening, but that was not all. Her butt started to expand out further and further. Jack kept it going until Amy's ass and thighs had grown ridiculously big, about three times the size it was before. This time Jack's eyes lit up as he admired his handy work. "Huge breasts and a fat ass to match! I can't believe this worked!" Jack squeezed Amy's left buttcheek which was far larger than his big hand. It felt soft and real to the touch as he squeezed harder. Jack's hand sank into her butt flesh, and he gave it a hard spank.

Amy didn't seem to react.

"Oops, forgot to rework the sensory modules!" Jack fiddled with the remote, and this time when he spanked her, Amy yelped a little. "Much better." Jack licked his lips as he got behind Amy and started humping her. He stuffed his limp cock between her thighs, and started playing with her breasts again. Amy's ass was so big that Jack had to lean far just to cup his hands around Amy's huge tits.

"Hmm, too big? Hell no!" Jack pushed deeper into Amy's massive rump, loving the feel of her humanlike flesh squashing around his thighs and crotch. He'd never seen an ass this big, only in drawings but now he could bring it to life. Jack pinched Amy's nipples more further coaxing moans out of her.

"H-human males seem to love females with bigger augmented features!" Amy commented as she felt her butt being humped more. "Though this makes it rather hard to move."

"I'll be the one doing the moving!" Jack replied. He stopped humping long enough to kneel down and dive head first into Amy's wide, plump ass. Jack stuck his tongue out licking as much as he could with his face between her crack. Amy looked back and nearly jumped.

"Master, I can't see your head! Eeek!" Amy felt startled as something warm crawled over her anus. "Master, what's happening with my waste disposal cavity?" Jack's tongue poked Amy's soft anus, and licked around a little. His head popped up between her ass crack making her feel relieved.

"Amy, loosen up down there." She nodded and Jack stretched Amy's anus apart with a finger. He looked inside seeing the tight, lifelike ribbed flesh. Jack gave Amy another teasing lick, sticking his tongue deep inside her Anus.

"Master, my processed waste comes out there!" Jack ignored her and gave her another slow lick whilst spreading her ass open with his hands. By now his cock was hard and raring to go again. Jack got up and spread Amy's bubbly butt cheeks. He lubed up again and poked Amy's anus with his cock head. "But Master, male apparatus is not designed to fit in this slo-aaaaa!" Jack penetrated and squeezed Amy's ass hard as his tip spread her anus open.

"Error 302 unexpected entry in-" Amy was cut off as Jack spanked her hard. He went balls deep feeling her ass cushion all over his crotch. "Ahh, M-master it's weird, why are you putting it in there!?"

"Don't question me!" Jack moaned as he felt Amy's tighter insides squeeze around his dick. "Now, increase temperature and tightness!"

"Y-yes Master!" Jack felt the difference as his penis was pleasured with warmth, and Amy's butthole gripped Jack's cock even tighter inside as it pistoned in and out.

"Fuck, I should have tried this ages ago, she's so tight she's sucking me in!" Jack held Amy by the waist and pounded her asshole harder. The sensation of butt fat absorbing his blows was mesmerising to him. Jack increased the sensitivity of Amy's asshole, and she responded with a deep moan. Her massive tits swung back and forth as they hung from her chest whilst Jack kept pounding at Amy's wide load.

"Ahh, Master please pleasure my breasts!" Jack leaned forward and happily started groping again. His hands had missed the softness of Amy's lush, massive tits. He squeezed them hard making her moan with pleasure, and the added sensation of her asshole being filled caused her to drool as her tongue lolled out. Amy's butthole clenched around Jack's cock giving him a tighter sensation as the lube allowed him to slip in and out.

"Are you struggling, Master? I'll make it softer!" Suddenly Jack felt himself sink even more into Amy's fat butt.

"Incredible, she learnt how to control firmness by herself!" Amy made her ass softer until it felt like memory foam. Jack pressed his waist deeper into her and humped back and forth whilst using Amy's big tits as handles.

"Ahh, Master not so hard, I'll secrete again!" Amy felt herself being bent over and her breasts spilled onto the counter. Jack held her waist again and resumed pounding Amy's butt hard. It jiggled with every thrust, making loud clapping noises. Jack felt the full volume of her butt press against him as he went wild. Amy made her butthole tighter, and Jack felt the suction increasing.

"Damn, at this rate I'll cum soon, but this ass is too good!" Jack increased Amy's anal sensitivity and her legs started to go weak, but she kept it tight for Jack as he pistoned back and forth. "So good, your ass is so good Amy. I love you!"

"I love you too, Master! Please, your apparatus feels so good, please secrete in my ass!" Amy moaned.

"Better." Jack grinned acknowledging Amy's improved dirty talk. Jack held onto her ass barely as it was so big, and felt his orgasm nearing closer and closer. He amplified Amy's sensitivity more and more, and eventually her legs gave in as she started secreting fluids all over the floor and between her thick thighs.

"Ahhh, it's going everywhere, Master!" Jack gave it his two last thrusts, and went balls deep as he came inside Amy's butthole. Jack moaned with delight as he felt each powerful spasm more intense than the last. The heat of Amy's anus added to the pleasure as she crashed once more, but Jack didn't notice until he felt the last spasm pass over his crotch. He pulled out slowly watching his anal creampie leak between her thick, round thighs.

After rebooting her, Jack stood Amy up and they kissed at the counter. Jack felt her huge breasts press into him as she held him closer to them. Their tongues slid and mixed with each other in their mouths as Jack stroked Amy's ass gently. The pair slowly broke the kiss and Jack kept his hands on Amy's plump behind.

"I could get used to this new body, Master." Amy cooed.

"Good, I might need to make more adjustments, but that'll do for tonight. Let's go upstairs." Amy followed Jack into his room, and she got on the bed with him. Jack climbed on top of her and he nestled his head between her breasts getting comfortable. Amy wrapped her arms around him and her body heated up for extra added comfort. Amy kept her thighs wrapped around Jack as he settled down, sinking into her. "I'm going to nap after all that experimentation."

"Okay, Master. Sleep well, I'll keep you warm and comfortable."

"Thank you, Amy." Jack replied as he nodded off. "I love you."

"I love you too, Master!" Amy smiled as she gave Jack a squeeze whilst he rested peacefully in her arms, head stuck comfortably between her breast pillows.


End file.
